Revival
by RawR-MeansILoveYouInDinosaur
Summary: After DH. When the war came between them, they were afraid to see one another. Betrayal and heartbreak happened, but they're back to what was lost. How will memories play in their relationship? Druna.  A little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfiction I've wrote for harry potter. So please don't judge.

* * *

><p>Draco looked up from the Daily Prophet. Outside the Malfoy Manor stood Xenphilious Lovegood, Editor of the Quibbler. He heard the house elf answer the door.<p>

"Hello" Said an innocent voice, which was something Draco had not heard since before the war. "Are your masters home?"

The house elf nodded and Draco got up from his seat. Wandering into the main hall he saw Luna Lovegood. Or as he knew her 'Looney' Lovegood.

"Well hello Draco, I was coming to see your parents, to forgive them for the, well you know." Her voice drifted.

"Well Looney if that's all you have to say." He turned around.

"But that's not all." She said being herself.

" Go away Looney." He said sadly.

"But Draco." She said softly.

"Don't call me that." He scoffed.

"But it is your name is it not?" She asked.

" Nothing about nargles yet Looney?" He said coldly. "I'm amazed, bloody hell I'm astonished."

"As you may know Malfoy, I came to forgive you for abandoning me," She said his name with venom. " But as I now see you're not worth forgiving." She walked away.

"Luna..." Draco said softly as he watched her glide down the long road out that led to the gate. Her father walked beside her, comforting her.

* * *

><p>"Luna, are you alright you haven't said a word since you arrived." Hermione said.<p>

"Hermione, I remember her saying something about visiting Malfoy, give it a rest I think I know what happened." Ginny explained to her.

"Ginny, it was nothing, the nargles have just misplaced my favorite pair of shoes again." She lied, and it was obvious.

"Luna, you don't have to lie to us." Hermione knew the war had broke Luna's spirit.

"Yes Luna, there's nothing wrong with showing your emotions." Ginny added.

"It was Draco, I mean, Malfoy." She said.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned the blonde. " Luna what's going on?"

"Luna, come on you'll feel a lot better if you just tell us," Ginny said " and why are you calling him Malfoy."

"Well you see, I went over to the unsightly Manor with my slightly delusional father the other day," She drifted off talking about the new species of dragonfly her father had discovered.

"Luna!" Hermione and Ginny said.

"Oh, yes," She smiled. " Greeted by the house elf, I asked to see Draco, and he insulted me after I forgave him."

" What were you forgiving him for?" Ginny asked " That ferret doesn't deserve the time of day for what he did to Hogwarts and to Dumbledore and Harry and you Luna, you!"

"Ginny I know that you don't like him, but he's a good man." Luna said.

"Luna, why must you live up to your nickname?" Hermione sighed

* * *

><p>"Draco?" Narcissa asked from across the table.<p>

"Yes mother." He said coldly.

"The house elf tells me that Luna Lovegood was here earlier." She was curious to know why.

"Its none of your bloody business mother!" He exclaimed.

"Draco, I know during the war you loved her and whether you still do or not it is not my business, I just want you to be happy." Narcissa said.

"What if I still love her?" He questioned.

" You should know my criticism isn't nearly as harsh as your fathers," She said. " Just go for it."

He rubbed the dark mark. "Mother no one could love a monster like me."

" I love your father, and he's done the same things." Narcissa said.

"I'm a bloody death eater mother!" He exclaimed. " And I stood there while they tortured the only person I've ever really loved!"

"My son, what you don't realize is she'll love you just like she did before, she knows that you were trying to save your families honor. " Narcissa got up to hug her son like she did when he was a child.

"Mother, I insulted her when she stopped by, I couldn't stand the truth, that she was standing there waiting for me, and I sent her away."

* * *

><p>"Mother was it ever this hard for you, with father?" Luna sat in front of her mother's grave. " I really do think I love Draco."<p>

She didn't wait for a response. She hadn't lost her mind at all. She found herself wondering if he would come back to finish his last year. She will go back, showing loyalty to her school.

"Luna?" Rolf's voice came from across the field.

"Oh hello Rolf!" She exclaimed giving him a hug. Rolf Scamander was the grandson of Newt Scamander, who wrote 'Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them'.

"Luna, Its so great seeing you, your father told me you'd be up here." He said.

"What brings you here?" She said cheerfully.

"Well I wanted to see if you would like to go out for dinner tonight." He looked at her like Draco did.

"I don't think I can." Luna says

"Well why not?" He asks.

"I just don't think its best," She says from behind Rolf she could see a head of bleach blonde hair. "D-Draco?"

"Whose Draco?" Rolf stopped "Malfoy?"

Luna nodded. " Yes Draco Malfoy."

"Is there something going on between you two?" Rolf asked as Draco stood behind him.

" The last time I checked there was." Draco said. Rolf jumped a few feet in the air.

"Draco, I mean Malfoy, what are you doing here." He smirked.

"Luna, you don't have to call me Malfoy," He said. " I came to find you."

"Why?" She asked. "Because you made it quite clear that you don't care about me anymore."

"Luna," He said putting his hands on her upper arms. " I do care, more than you could ever know, that day at the Manor I lied, and I was scared that you didn't love me anymore."

"Oh Draco how could you ever think that?" She said.

"I'm so glad you could forgive me, I thought you hated me because of this." He pulled up his sleeve showing her, and unintentionally Rolf too. Hearing Rolf gasp he used mobilicorpus sending Rolf into the air and back down the hill.

Luna giggled at him " Oh Draco, I could never hate you, I can get angered by you but hate?" She sighed. " Never, and the dark mark is just something from your past, it has nothing to do with your future."

"Luna how would you like to come to my parents ball with me?"

"I would love to Draco." They exchanged smiles.

* * *

><p>5 reviews for the next chapter? Tell me how you like it!<p>

~Katie


	2. Chapter 2

He used a port-key to get them to Hogsmeade that cool afternoon. Draco's mother was having her summer ball, this year it was different. Narcissa was having the ball for his peers, not for the Ministry.

"Draco?" Luna looked up at him with her soft eyes.

"Yes Luna?" He said trying to act as decent and in control as possible.

"Why did you come back for me?" She asked looking around the village.

"Well I finally realized I was wrong." He smirked and took her hand. He watched her take in his answer. She nodded and lit up.

"Draco!" She got excited. " Isn't that Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass?"

"Yes it is." He turned them in the opposite direction of the two dark haired girls.

" Draco?" He stopped in his tracks, knowing that there was no escape. He heard Pansy call after him. He turned around.

" Hello Pansy," He smirked. " Hello Astoria."

"Hello Draco." Astoria said flirtatiously. Luna saw Pansy nudge the other girl.

" So Draco what brings you here," She stopped mid sentence acknowledging Luna. " What are you doing here Looney?" Pansy snapped.

Luna could feel Draco tense when she was called 'Looney'.

"Well Pansy I never thought that it was your business." Draco scoffed.

Luna dropped both hands to her sides and looked over at Astoria, who was attempting to flirt with Draco. " If you must know Pansy we're going shopping for a dress," Pansy looked confused. " The same one you'll be attending this month." Astoria looked at Luna angrily and stepped back from Draco.

"What?" Pansy gasped.

"Yes Pansy, the same one." Luna said it with the venom in her voice. Draco had only heard Luna use that tone once, when he told her to call him by his surname. He took Luna's hand in his reminding her that he was there.

"Good luck finding a date Looney." Pansy snapped.

Astoria and Pansy exchanged looks and walked away muttering about how unfair it was.

"What a strange encounter." She said squeezing his hand.

"Yes," He smirked. " It was quite interesting."

"Why did they confront you?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Must be the nargles clouding your thoughts." She said, Draco laughed a bit.

" It could've been something about breaking things off with Pansy." He said. Luna could tell he was lying.

* * *

><p>"Pansy," Astoria said. "Why were they holding hands?"<p>

"Astoria, isn't it quite obvious that they're seeing each other?" Pansy squeaked.

"Your not kidding this time, are you Pansy?" She had a horrified look on her face.

"No I'm not Astoria," Pansy grimaced. " But wait until he has to tell Zabini and Goyle.

"That won't go over well," Astoria smiled. " I'll give their relationship 4 months."

" I'll give them 6," Pansy said. " Draco's not completely awful."

"Do you remember the way he dumped us?" Astoria cried.

"Well of course, but you had it coming," Pansy said. " I mean you tried sleeping with him!"

" That has nothing to do with how it ended Pansy!" Astoria exclaimed.

" Really?" Pansy continued. " Then was it the fact that you were harassing..." She stopped. Astoria caught on.

"Looney Lovegood?" Astoria whimpered. Pansy nodded.

* * *

><p>"Draco what do you think of this one?" Luna said, holding up a black and green knee-length dress.<p>

"What about this one?" Draco held up a floor length, peach colored dress.

"Well that's quite an exquisite dress," She looked at the price tag. " But its 90 gaellons!"

" Yes it is." Draco said.

"I could never afford it." Luna sighed.

"Who said I was letting you buy the dress?" He grinned at her.

"Oh." Luna giggled.

"Luna," Draco exclaimed. " Go try it on!"

"I didn't take you for a dress kind of guy Malfoy." Draco turned around to see Rolf who stood no less then an inch below himself.

Draco smirked. "What do you want?"

"Answers." Rolf simply stated.

"If your going to ask me something, you may as well ask it before I loose my patience." He said coldly. He wondered who this guy thought he was.

"What are your intentions with Luna?" He asked

" Is that seriously what you came here for?" He scoffed.

"Yes." Rolf nodded.

"All right Scamander, if you must know," Draco paused. " Oh wait that's right, it is none of your bloody business." Draco smirked at him.

" Malfoy, why must you make this a big bloody thing?" Rolf yelled.

Luna's voice broke the tension. "Draco?" She called. Draco went to go see the dress.

"Well what do you think?" Luna asked.

He searched for the right words. " It's incredible."

"Really?" She turned around in the mirror to see the back.

"Yes," He smiled. " Your absolutely stunning."

"Can we get it?" She asked, turning around afraid to see his reaction.

"If it's the one you want," Draco said, money wasn't much of an issue for him. Luna looked at him and grinned. " Then I'll be needing the dress." He saw the joy in her eyes and it made him melt. Maybe he wasn't as cold as his father was. Luna came out of the dressing room in the clothes she had arrived in. Handing him the dress she placed a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Draco saw his peers looking for dresses for his ball, but none of their dresses where as amazing as Luna's was in his eyes.<p>

"Will this be all Mr. Malfoy?" The cashier asked. He recognized her as Fleur Weasley's younger sister.

"Yes." He said in reply.

" That will be 90 gaellons Mr. Malfoy," She said, putting the money in the register. " Must be for some one special, am I correct?"

"Yes Ms. Delacour." He said annoyed. She held out the dress bag to him.

"Here you go," She smiled. "Have a nice day!"

He went to go find Luna who appeared to be in an argument with Rolf.

" Luna, why must you struggle?" Rolf asked holding her by the wrist. It took everything Draco had to stop himself from hurting him.

" Let go of me, Rolf," Luna said. "Draco?" He heard her call him and was over there a few seconds later.

"Scamander I swear if you don't let her go I will hex you into oblivion." Draco insisted. Rolf dropped his hands to his sides causing Luna to shriek. Her wrist looked to be fractured.  
>"Episkey!" Draco cast the spell fixing her wrist.<p>

"Rolf you're a fool." Luna said whimpering.

"Get out of here Scamander." Draco said.

"Luna I didn't mean to hurt you, I just don't understand." Rolf said

"Rolf why must you continue?" Luna said.

"Beat it Scamander." Draco yelled.

" Not unless Luna tells me too." Rolf insisted.

"Fine," Luna sighed trying to regain confidence. "Go away Rolf."

Draco smirked at Rolf's face. He had an expression that was a mix of disbelief and anger. Luna watched Rolf exit the shop. She hugged Draco.

"Thank you" She muttered into his chest.  
>"Its not a big deal Lou." Draco said.<p>

She pulled away and looked up at him curiously. "Lou?"

"It distracted you didn't it?" He smiled at her.

"Perhaps it did." She laughed.

* * *

><p>Thank you if you've made it this far! I've tried super hard with this story the grammar maybe a bit off but I did my best. I will love you forever if you review!<p>

~Katie


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with harry potter, it belongs to jkr. _

This is what happens before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 months before.<strong>_

"No, no!" Luna screamed as the snatchers carried her out of the fields. After hours of kicking and fighting she could feel nothing.

Many more hours had soon passed before she could hear anything.

"She's from the order!" Exclaimed a voice to her left.

"How can we be sure, Fenrir?" Said a male voice.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" A female voice responded.

"She's friends with Potter," Luna recognized the voice. "She'll know something."

"Where's Bella?" Cried the female voice from before.

"I'm right here Cissy." Luna plugged the names together, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange; death eaters had kidnapped her.

"Well Bellatrix," Shouted another male voice. " Do something!"

"Relax my dear brother-in-law," She cackled. " We'll have answers soon."

* * *

><p>Draco watched his Aunt's crazed eyes flash from his mother to Luna. Something was going to happen and he didn't like it one bit.<p>

"Cissy get me my wand please." She said calmly. Bellatrix circled Luna. Luna eyes flashed open and immediately hooked on him, with a look of forgiveness. His mother came into the ballroom with the wand and cautiously approached her sister.

"Now Lovegood, what do you know?" Bellatrix sneered.

Luna opened her mouth to speak. " Well its Crumple-Horned Snorkack season, I have no idea where I am," She stopped. " My father must be worried sick, may I leave now?"

He shrunk into the wall, his eyes fixated on the fairy like girl.

The room filled with laughter with Bellatrix's shriek following.

"About Potter you nit!" She sneered.

"Harry?" Luna continued. " I haven't heard anything."

"CRUCIO!" There was nothing but Luna's screams and cries. It made him cringe. He felt guilt for something he didn't do to somebody he barely knew. When the effects of the spell wore off his Aunt continued with the questions.

"What do you know about Potter?" Bellatrix shrieked.

" I know nothing," Luna said. " Daddy was saying something about a child's tale, something to do with the forbidden forest." Luna's hands clamped her mouth as she realized what she said.

"Fenrir, get Xenophilius Lovegood." Lucius said coldly. Luna had passed out from the episode and Draco didn't blame her, he was about to also.

"Draco take her down to the cellar." Narcissa whispered to her son.

He walked to the middle of the room and picked her up, it was as if she was weightless. He pounded down each stair is eyes flashing from the girl in his arms to the stairs, careful not to drop her. He set her on the cot.

"Luna," He said worried. " Luna are you alright?"

She slowly lifted her head to see Draco sitting next to her. " Oh hello Draco," She said as if nothing had happened. "What terrible luck I have, I was out picking dirigible plums from the garden and now I'm here."

Draco shook his head and smirked.

"Where exactly is here Draco?" She looked around.

"Malfoy Manor." He said with remorse.

"This cellar is filled with nargles." She held a limp hand up to the wall. Draco thought she had lost her mind.

"You look tired." He mused.

"Just a bit, its what you get when you put up a fight." She yawned.

Draco had forgotten how she had gotten herself to this cellar.

"Your quite interesting Looney." He said coldly.

"Draco why are you sad?" She questioned him.

He was taken back by her question; no one ever asked him of his emotions, everyone else thought he had none.

"I'm not." He tried to sound superior as he glared at the door that led into the drawing room.

"Yes you are," She insisted. " I won't judge you Draco." She picked a piece of wood out of her hair.

"That doesn't mean I want to share anything with you Luna." Draco snapped.

He watched her lay back on the cot.

Draco found her company extremely comforting. He soon found himself lying next to her. He just wanted comfort. They had both fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Narcissa hushed her husband. "He looks so happy Lucius."<p>

"Now Cissy, she's a blood traitor." Lucius mused.

"That's not the point, Draco's happy, that's all I care about." She smiled at her soon who laid next to their prisoner his arm around her stomach protectively.

"He reminds me of us." Lucius said.

Narcissa nodded.

"Should we leave him?" Lucius asked.

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had ended up with Draco spending the night with Luna. She was starting to feel normal again. She watched him that morning.<p>

She sat there shaking him.  
>"Huh?" He shot up.<p>

"Good morning Draco." Luna giggled.

"Oh Luna." He said.

"Draco," She asked. "What is your sudden infatuation with me?"

"What?" He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes; She always got straight to the point with him.

"What is your sudden infatuation with me?" She repeated.

"Well I wouldn't call it infatuation Looney." He mused.

"I would." She smiled.

"There's something about you Luna, that makes want to know you." He mused.

Luna stretched. "Draco do you know when I can go home?"

"I have no idea Lou." He didn't realize what name came out of his mouth until it was said.

"Lou?" She questioned.

"I like it," He started.

"Draco we need you up here!" His mother called from the cellar door.

"Go on." Luna told him.

He reached the door when he saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

He stood back as he identified each person. He knew they had come for Luna and the other prisoners. He slid down to find Luna.

He knew his feelings or her had grown stronger.

"Luna?" He called down the stairs. He approached her limp figure.

"Draco, is that you?" She asked.

He saw the scared look on her face as she heard Hermione scream. " Luna, something's going to happen, I just want you to know, I have this foreign feeling in my chest, and my stomach squirms when I'm around you." He mused, bringing her in for a hug.

"I believe that's called love, Draco," She said up to him. " Either that or my mother lied, and from what I remember she wasn't a liar." She drifted off.

"Love." Draco muttered to himself.

"So wait are you saying that you love me?" She smiled.

"Call me crazy Luna, but I think I do." He mused. He had never felt this way about Pansy or Astoria, and it had always bugged him when they made fun of Luna.

"What if I told you I felt the same way?" Luna asked curiously.

"Draco!" Lucius called.

"I have to go," He kissed her head. "They've caught Potter, please stay safe Luna."

She watched him sprint up the stairs. She loved him. Harry and Ron were thrown down the stairs a few seconds later.

"Hello Harry," Luna said "Hello Ron."

"Luna?" Ron had forgotten what her father had said.

"Can you get off these handcuffs?" Harry asked. She took the key that Draco had given her out of her pocket and unlocked their locks. Luna watched Harry talk to his shard of mirror. She thought it was peculiar. Minutes later Dobby had apparated into the cellar.

"Dobby take Luna, Mr. Olliviander, and Griphook to Bill and Fluer Weasley's Shell Shack." Harry ordered.

"But Harry, you should go." Luna insisted.

"Dobby please," Harry looked at Luna. "Go Luna!"

* * *

><p>Luna cried for days, she missed Draco, no one knew until Fluer noticed something was wrong.<p>

" Luna what's wrong?" Fluer sat the end of Luna's bed.

" I left him." She cried.

"Left who Luna?" Fluer asked, she noticed Luna was acting very much unlike herself recently.

"Draco." She said simply, wiping away her tears.

" Wait Draco?" Fluer studied Luna for a while until she realized that Luna's feelings for Draco weren't sour, but she was very much in love.

"Oh Fluer you can't tell." Luna begged.

"Don't worry Luna, your secrets safe with me." She smiled at her fellow blonde.

"Thank you." Luna said hugged her.

She fell asleep that night just as poorly as any other night but she didn't cry.

* * *

><p>Yes I know this chapter wasn't as good as it could've been, but I wanted to get it out asap. So this is what happened before the other chapters and is what they had before. This was just a filler chapter. Review please?<p> 


End file.
